


Chocolate Chip Cheesecake Cookies

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie just wants to bake, Fluff, M/M, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie just wants attention, Soft Richie Tozier, gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Eddie comes home from a stressful day at work and just wants to make cookies.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 39





	Chocolate Chip Cheesecake Cookies

Pulling into the driveway, relief filling Eddie Kaspbrak as he parked his car. A breath he didn't know he was holding escaped his lips, resting his head against the steering wheel. Content to have a moment of peace after a stressful day at work.

This was Eddie's fifth day at his new job, he was an intern to some big fashion designer, and he isn't the nicest guy. Although the job kinda sucked, he needed the money. Living life as a 23-year-old who rents an apartment with his boyfriend isn't cheap. He rubbed his temples, trying to rid the memory from his mind before grabbing his bag and heading inside the apartment building.

The elevator in the lobby has been broken since forever so everyone is forced to take the stairs. Usually, he would plug his earbuds in and listen to music but today he was fine with listening to the rhythm of his own heartbeat and the sound of his feet hitting the steps as he made his way up to the fourth floor, where his apartment was situated.

Eddie stopped short of his apartment door, for a moment he was excited. The thought of the O Oreos he bought gave him a reason to bake, which always put the brunette in a good mood. Baking was his favourite hobby, he even had a website which he sold baked goods on. It was his favourite way of relieving stress, it was also the main thing he did when he was stressed.

Before another thought could cloud his mind, Eddie braced himself and opened the door, ready for a greeting from his roommate, his boyfriend. He entered the apartment and quickly shut it behind him.

He gave his apartment a once over, looking through the family room and the kitchen, then down the short hallway where 3 doorways lined the wall. Suddenly the door leading to his roommate room rapidly opened, revealing a boy of the same age as Eddie, with wild dark brown curls and thick glasses, he wore a red shirt under a white Hawaiian shirt. "EDUARDO" He exclaimed at the sight of his boyfriend.

A smile appeared on Eddie's face as he hugged his boyfriend, "Hey Rich". The words left his mouth sounding more like a sigh then actual words.

Richie suddenly pulled away from the hug, "Oh god, what's wrong?", tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Work, It's tiring..." Eddie's voice trailed off. Richie slowly moved his hands up to cup Eddie's cheeks before he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. He let it linger for a moment before moving down, about to kiss Eddie's neck when he pulled away from Richie.

"Richie... I don't wanna do this right now" The shorter of the two said as the taller boy raised his hands up in defeat. "Whatever you say Eds", disappointment laced his voice as he slowly backed away from his boyfriend. He turned and made his way towards the kitchen where he opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

Eddie took his time making his way into his room, slowly getting changed out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. He grabbed a long-sleeve black shirt and his red shorts. He didn't spend much time choosing his clothes, he just wanted to bake the rest of the day away.

Walking back into the kitchen, he pulled up the recipe for the cookies on his phone. This was a new recipe for him, Eddie had been wanting to make them for a while, cheesecake oreo cookies. Even just the idea caused Eddie's mouth to fill with saliva as he pictured the cookies and the flavours and the textures.

Eddie looked over the ingredients one more time before making a mental list and padding around the kitchen for the things he needed, placing them on the counter as he collected them. Eddie opened up the cupboard which they kept all the cookies and sweets, searching for the Oreos he needed, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Eds, wanna catch up on Runaways?" Richie asked from his place on the couch.

"Sorry Rich, I've got a new recipe I wanna try out. Hey by any chance have you seen the Oreos I bought on the weekend?" He asked.

"Oh... Shit, sorry Eds I thought those were just like... snacking foods" Richie's cheeks turned pink as he pivoted around in his seat to see Eddie's disappointed face. "Oh babe I'm sorry, want me to go run and grab some from the store? I'll be back before you can say cheesecake Oreo cook-".

"No. It's fine, it's fine! That'd take too long, I already have all of the ingredients out..." Eddie's voice trailed off, trying to think of what to use instead "I'll just use chocolate chips".

He quietly sighed before looking for the last thing on his list. The flour, which was on the highest shelf in the kitchen

I really need to move that

The brunette rolled his eyes as he weighed his options. Ask Richie who's peacefully watching TV, which would disturb his peace, or grab one of the table chairs to use as a stool.

Oh god that's so unsafe

He realized before going with the best option. He got on his tippy toes and reached as high as he could. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Richie or anything, Eddie just needed a little time to himself, and Richie can just be so much sometimes, it's tiring when he only wants peace.

Eddie's fingers brushed against the bag of flour, he tried reaching even higher. He was able to push it a little, slowly pushing it towards the edge. Just as he was about to get a grasp on the bag, he felt someone slap his ass. Eddie jumped back, hitting his hip against the cupboards beside him. The pain from the impact immediately shot through his hip, causing him to curl up a little and move his hands to put pressure over the area where there was the most pain.

"What the hell Richie?" Eddie snapped, his voice serious, which caught Richie off guard.

The trashmouth did what he usually did, played it off with humour, "How could I not? Your ass is so cute" He winked at Eddie. After a moment he realized Eddie was actually in pain, he went to go console him when Eddie shooed him away.

"No-No, god you always do this" Eddie closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This is gonna bruise so bad

Richie's face changed, his smile faltered as he raised an eyebrow, "What? What do I always do?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Annoy the living shit out of me!" Eddie spat.

The taller boy rolled his eyes, "Here we go again... Cause it's almost my fault isn't it? And you're such a little angel, right? I'm always the annoying shit, when all I wanna do is touch the fucking love of my life. But guess what? I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Richie raised his voice.

Eddie's face was heating up now, all of the emotions building up like a dark group of clouds on the verge of a thunderstorm. "Yeah and I'm always the bad guy? All I want is some peace and fucking quiet but I never get shit with your trashmouth always joking about some bullshit".

There was a moment of deadly before Richie broke it, "Fine, enjoy your fucking peace and quiet, Kraspbrak", the tone of his voice was filled with anger and disappointment as he pushed past Eddie and went into his room, slamming the door before locking it behind him.

The moment Richie pushed past him, Eddie felt his emotions begin to overflow as a tear that burned like lava as it rolled down his cheek.

"F-Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He whispers shouted as he thrusts his fits against his side, in an attempt to try to relieve some of the anger that's building up inside of him.

I always do this

I always have to put other people in bad moods the moment things even go mildly wrong. It's not his fault I'm in a bad mood, so why is he the one I always take it out on? He just wants to love me...

Eddie slid down to the ground against the cabinet under the sink. He sat on the floor of his kitchen for a while, allowing himself to calm down and gather his thoughts.

He might be annoying as hell, always sarcastic and a fucking trashmouth  
But he's my trashmouth...

~

When the time came to add the chocolate chips into the batter, Eddie carefully removed the bowl from its place in the mixer and set it down on the counter. Not bothering to clean the beaters that were filled with cheesecake cookie dough as he had other plans for them. He measured out the chocolate chips and poured the exact amount into the bowl. He folded the dough back and forth with a spatula. Which mixed the chocolate chips into the dough, making it perfectly polka-dotted.

He smiled down at the dough for a moment before realizing he needed a taste tester to make sure the dough tasted alright without the Oreos. But his official taste tester, Richie, had yet to emerge from his room, even after 2 hours. He retrieved a clean spoon from the dishwasher and scooped up a hefty amount of cookie dough, making sure the cookie to chocolate chip ratio was correct before shovelling the whole thing into his mouth.

His smile grew wider, spreading even to his eyes as the sweet sensation filled his mouth. He finally understood why Richie loved eating the cookie dough so much. Usually, Eddie cleaned off the beaters and the bowl until there were barely any remnants left, but Richie always insisted on cleaning them off with his tongue. Which Eddie never did himself, as he found it really unsanitary, but he enjoyed watching the joy spread through his boyfriend's face when he told him there were beaters to clean.

Suddenly an idea popped into the brunette's head before quickly got to work. He made the dough into little balls and placed them onto the cookie sheet. Then making some by only scooping out the dough with a spoon, Richie always preferred the ones that looked more imperfect compared to the perfect little circle ones Eddie always ate.

Once the last batch went into the oven and the rest of the cookies were on a rake to dry. Eddie removed the beaters from the mixer and placed them inside the bowl that still had dough remnants inside, sprinkling some chocolate chips inside to sweeten the deal.

He smiled down at his little peace offering before carrying it to Richie's locked door. He could hear the muffled sound of a Sam and Colby video coming from Richie's laptop, as today was the day the YouTubers usually posted. So before Eddie could think anymore about outcomes, he placed the bowl with the beaters inside, on the floor in front of Richie's door, quickly knocked then bolted down the hallway. He hid behind the corner, waiting to hear the sound of Richie's door open. There was a minute where Eddie worried whether he knocked hard enough before the sound of the youtube video paused, followed by some shuffling and the sound of his boyfriend's door creaking open.

There was a huff of air that came from Richie's nose as he smirked down at the bowl before him. He snatched it off the floor and closed his door. Eddie peaked around the corner just in time to see his boyfriend smile before closing the door.

Eddie waited until the last batch of cookies finished baking. He removed them from the oven and let them cool on the rack for a minute. Still warm he carefully picked 6 cookies from the still-warm batch and placed them on a plate. He grabbed two cups, filling them with milk and set up his little display on a tray.

He balanced everything surprising well until he realized he needed a hand to knock on the door that stood before him. A hand which he didn't have. His mind started thinking about the different ways to get Richie's attention right before the door slowly opened.

Richie stood before him. He had a couple of inches on Eddie so he smiled down at him, the corner of his mouth had a little cookie dough remaining, indicating that he enjoyed the dough. He opened the door up wider and said "You know you're the loudest tip toe-er ever, right Eds?" and there he was, Eddie's trashmouth.

Eddie entered his boyfriend's room, Richie moved to stand before his window, where the blinds were open, making Richie a dark silhouette. The shorter boy placed the tray down on his desk, where his laptop sat with the paused Youtube video.

Eddie quickly turned to face Richie and said "I'm sorry", he let out a sigh before continuing, "I was so tired from work, and I just needed a moment. I didn't mean to lash out at you cause I know you only wanna make me happy and I'm-" But before Eddie could finish rambling at top speed, a pair of lips collided with his.

The brunette kissed his boyfriend back, slowly moving his hands up to play with Richie's hair. "God, I love you" He whispered to Richie as he felt his lips smile against his own.

"I know Eds"

~

After a little bit more making out, the two finally settled down on Richie's bed. The darker haired boy sat cross-legged, back against his headboard and his boyfriend's head against his chest. Eddie laid on Richie with the plate of cookies carefully balanced on his chest, making it easily assessable for both of them. They laid there, enjoying the others company while they watched one of their all-time favourite stupid movies, The Hangover.

The room had grown dark as the credits began to roll. Eddie moved the now empty plate off his chest as he flipped over onto his stomach to face Richie.

"I really am sorry, you know" His eyes showing his sincerity.

"I know spaghetti, I could never stay mad at you" Richie smiled warmly down at Eddie before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.


End file.
